For it was The Doctor
by iamzegaylord
Summary: CROSSOVER w/"Iron Man". Tony StarkxThe Tenth Doctor. Maybe some TARDISxJARVIS too. The sounds of the TARDIS brings hope to all, but to some, it brings discontent and annoyance. Tony is of the very few where the sound of the TARDIS only causes a nasty bother. With The Doctor coming in like a crazed fan, Tony's annoyed attitude only grows. But, The Doctor could save Tony's life.


_ VWOOP VWOOP_.

That sound could give anyone hope. Though it be annoying and loud, the consistency of it just created some kind of serenity that nothing else could.

The fact was correct in most situations, but this scenario was one of the few where really the sound of the TARDIS only held annoyance and displeasure. For it was Tony Stark who's ears twitched at the oh so common, '_vwooping_'.

"JARVIS, what is that?" Discontent cloaked the mechanic's words, this thing… these sounds, how dare they interrupt the Superhero's work. No, he mustn't pay attention to them, JARVIS was looking at the object creating them anyway, showing it on the surveillance cameras, "A phone box… JARVIS scan it."

JARVIS replied with a simple, "Yes Sir" and soon the scan appeared before Tony, "It isn't of Earth, huh? Space Ship, got it, everything else doesn't matter, blah blah blah." Tony sighed heavily into his sleeve, boredom intertwining with his irises as he slowly stood. A tall figure emerging from the Police Phone Box sparked his interests, although it was just a tad, Tony still wanted to find out how that blasted thing got in the front lawn of his mansion.

"Scan him too, JARV." Tony commanded abruptly, running his fingers through his dark brown hair while doing so, eyes slowly going over the scans. An alien, JARVIS detected two hearts. _Strange, _thought the man of iron. The tall man with rather extravagant hair knocked on the door, for ringing door bells got annoying. "Let him in, JARV." Another command that cooed smoothly from Tony's lips. Stark quickly ascended the stairs, eyes narrowing in interest.

The tall male swooned at the structure of Tony's home, chuckling a bit to himself, "Oh, Hello, Mr. Stark!" the coo was loud and quite happy. "I knew your father, great man he was, just thought I'd see how well his son would be doing!"

Tony watched the other, "You look kinda young to have known my father." The shorter male stepped forward to observe the other by a much closer proximity.

"Oh looks can be rather deceiving, Mr. Stark." The taller being slowly rummaged his hands inside his brown trench coat's pockets.

"Anyway," Stark started with a bit of an annoyed expression, "What's your name?" His voice held all sorts of emotions that pushed against each other. Confusion, anger, annoyance.

"The Doctor!" Chimed he, holding out large hands that clearly wanted to shake the other's.

Tony ignored the other's request with a fake grin, "That's great and all, but in all actuality, why did you come here?"

A grim expression overcame the Doctor's face. "You'll find out soon enough Tony, but let's get acquainted, shall we?"

Tony merely raised his eyebrows, this man was clearly an over-crazed fan of his Iron Man work. "What do you want, an autograph? I have a million of those, look I'll go get you one now as long as you leave my mansion afterward, kay?"

"Ohh, but Mr. Stark, this is more then just a fan meeting a celebrity, actually, this is nothing like that at all. I'm merely on a mission of my own, just like how you save the world every now and then, I'm going to save yours." This made the Doctor grin childishly down at the other.

While on the other half, it made Tony gag at its cheesiness. Internally of course, for Tony wasn't that mean. Or really at the time he was too lazy to do anything else other then a cocky roll of his brown eyes. "Being a superhero, you're expected to take care of yourself you know. And how about that autograph? Good deal, yeah?" He hissed, pulling out a signed picture of himself from a drawer and shoving it at the Doctor's chest, pushing the man outside.

~TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP~

Five hours. The man had been standing out in the rain for five hours. Now, again, Tony wasn't all that mean, so of course he would let his crazy fan back inside, right?

No. Not really. It took Pepper to finally be sick of the other waiting to finally let him back inside, "I'm so, so sorry for the inconvenience, Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor, love!" He cooed back with a happy tone, at least he was out of the rain now. This had to be a bit better, correct?

Tony greeted the other with a large grin, "Hello Doc! So I had JARVIS look you up, you're quite a big deal- had to get passed some group, Torchwood I think. Heard of 'em?" His voice was coming out a bit deeper then usual, mainly because he was chewing up some pizza that was still located in his mouth. "Pizza Friday, want some, Doc'?"

Tony acted as if the whole "five hour thing" never happened at all. As if he and the Doctor had met a couple of months ago and Tony started to try and strengthen their budding "bromance".

But this was just all very "Tony Stark" of him to do.

~time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip~

A new invention, a new experiment, something that, if it worked out, Tony would be rather proud of himself. JARVIS had been simply a voice controlled by a rather intelligent computer for years. Tony loved JARVIS dearly this way, but what if he was human? Even an Android would suit him, which Tony was drawing at the moment, it would be his own little surprise for JARVIS, not letting the computer in on any facts.

JARVIS had emotions. The fact that Tony treats the computer like a human, well JARVIS just started to act like one. A sophisticated one at that.

Tony imagined JARVIS to be tall, but at Stark's own height insecurities(he only stood at about 5'8"), he made JARVIS shorter then him. It was bad enough that Pepper was taller then him, might as well make JARVIS shorter. The ruler and pencil moved across the page effortlessly, Tony got used to how everything went. He invented many things, so the layout of it became apart of him. He grinned a satisfactory smirk, _Oh yes, this would work out perfectly. _

Tony Stark drew JARVIS with white hair and pale blue eyes, JARVIS' own skin being pale as well. He would stand at about 5'6" or 5'7". Tony grinned, he would need a custom made suit, and then everything would work out perfectly. Little did he know, The Doctor stood behind him the whole time,

"Making a body for you computer?" He inquired with raised eyebrows, "I don't know if that's a good idea, you know" The Doctor twirled to see the other half of the room, "I've had plenty of bad experiences with bad computers and rob-"

"How did you get in here, the lab door is locked 24/7." Tony hissed as he twirled around in his Desk chair, "I clearly didn't give you the password, and Pepper and JARVIS definitely wouldn't. So tell me. How did you get in?"

"Oh! Sonic Screwdriver!" The Timelord grinned back at him, "It can.. Unlock doors and locks and all that stuff, in simple words."

"Uh huh.." Tony watched the other with crossed arms, slowly leaning back inside his seat, "JARVIS isn't going to do anything bad. I created him, and so far, he's been a goodie-two-shoes, therefore your whole "bad experiences" is irrelevant to this situation."

"Yes well, you never know. You may have created him but any force can make him bad."

"Cool." Tony replied nonchalantly. He stuck to his opinion and ideas until he could be completely convinced otherwise, "When are you leaving." It wasn't even a question. It was an annoyed demanding sentence that left Stark's lips in a hurry. The crazy fan was creepy. And odd. And unneeded in his mansion.

"Well, soon." The Doctor nodded his head this way and that, "Maybe in a week or month."

"Soon." Stark mocked, Tony rolled his eyes and slowly turned his chair back to the blueprints, _time to get back to work_, "Tell Pepper to show you to an extra room."

"Of course" The Timelord cooed with a large smile, slowly walking upstairs to the living room.

**~~Author's Note- I don't exactly know where I'm going with this. I know how to start it and the ending, but I really have no clue on what's going in the middle! I have a few ideas, but of course, those are going off to the end to lead to the final chapter. I do hope most(if any of you) read and enjoy this story to the very end. This is only the beginning, and sometimes, beginnings can be very boring. I'm only trying to set up everything for the following events. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's! :3 ~~ **


End file.
